mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
At the Gala
|length = 3:18 |season = 1 |headercolor = #6433b6 |headerfontcolor = #c9aa40 |headerfontsize = 140%}} At the Gala or The Gala Song is a musical number from The Best Night Ever, and a sound-alike for Stephen Sondheim's "Ever After" from the musical Into The Woods. Two months before the episode Daniel Ingram revealed in an interview that his favorite song had not aired yet and was an "epic" song with 20-person choir and a solo part for every pony. The 20-person choir was directed by Monique Creber, the mother of Michelle Creber (voice of Apple Bloom), and the choir parts were recorded at Bryan Adam's The Warehouse Studio in Vancouver. Music from this song is used on The Hub's Royal Wedding site's Main Menu as well as in their games Rarity's Bridal Boutique and DJ Pinkie Pie. As with the Hush Now Lullaby and You Got to Share, You Got to Care, the MP3 file used by the DJ game classifies the music as belonging to the blues genre. The song is also included in the My Little Pony Live Show. Lyrics :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever! ::At the Gala :Choir ::At the Gala :Fluttershy ::At the Gala, in the garden ::I'm going to see them all! ::All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala! (at the Gala!) ::All the birdies, and the critters ::They will love me big and small! ::We'll become good friends forever ::Right here at the Gala! :Choir ::All our dreams will come true right here at the Gala, at the Gala! :Applejack ::At the Gala (it's amazing!), I will sell them (better hurry!) ::All my appletastic treats! (yummy, yummy!) ::Hungry ponies (they'll be snacking!), they will buy them (bring your money!) ::Caramel apples, apple sweets! (gimme some!) ::And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family! :Choir ::All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter ::All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala, at the Gala! :Rarity ::At the Gala, all the royals ::They will meet fair Rarity ::They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala! (at the Gala) ::I will find him, my Prince Charming, ::And how gallant he will be, ::He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala! :[Choir] ::This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever! ::Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala, at the Gala! :Dash ::Been dreaming, I've been waiting ::To fly with those brave ponies ::The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks ::Spinning 'round and having kicks ::Perform for crowds of thousands ::They'll shower us with diamonds ::The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! :Choir ::All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after! ::Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand Gala, at the Gala! :Pie ::I am here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party ::But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie ::For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree ::Ponies playing, ponies dancing, with me at the Grand Gala! :Choir ::Happiness and laughter at the Gala, at the Gala! :Sparkle ::At the Gala (at the Gala), with the Princess (with the Princess) ::Is where I'm going to be (she will be) ::We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (she will see) ::It is going to be so special as she takes time just for me! :Choir ::This will be the best night ever! ::Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow ::Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever ::Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine ::+ Fluttershy ::Into the Gala :Fluttershy ::Meet new friends ::+ Applejack ::Into the Gala :Applejack ::Sell some apples ::+ Rarity ::Into the Gala :Rarity ::Find my prince ::+ Rainbow Dash ::Prove I'm great :Dash ::As a Wonderbolt is :Fluttershy: To meet! :Applejack: To sell! :Rarity: To find! :Rainbow Dash: To prove! :Pinkie Pie: To whoop! :Twilight Sparkle: To talk! :All ::Into the Gala, into the Gala! ::And we'll have the best night ever! ::At the Gala! See also *International versions of this song *The Best Night Ever transcript References de:At the Gala pl:At the Gala Category:Season 1 songs